Hiei's 1st Time At The Carnival
by Baby Bunnybell
Summary: When Hiei Finds out he's too short to go on the big roller coaster, what's gonna happen??


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.It is not mine, although I wish I did!!  
  
  
  
Hiei's 1st Time at The Carnival  
  
"A is for apple,B is for banana,C is for....for...ca..ca...car...carni...ni hey Kurama,what is this word?"Asked Hiei as he looked in his ABC book. "Oh,Hiei!!!You picked a special word for me to tell you about!!! This special word is called carnival...did you get that special word???car..ni..va-" BONK!!!! Kurama's words were suddenly cut short when Yusuke punched him. "Man that was annoying!!!!"Yusuke said as Hiei tugged his shirt and asked,"Yusuke,can we eat carnival tonight?" "Hiei,you don't eat carival,you go to the carnival,"Yusuke said as he was looking down at Kurama's unconcious body while kicking it. Then, Kurama groaned,"We shouldn't be fighting.....It's not special..." "Well, can we go to the carnival tonight Yusuke?"Asked Hiei jumping up and down impatiently. "Um...sure I don't see why not!!!Hang on...I'll ask Kuwabara if he wants to go....Kuwabara!!!Where are you ya dumb idiot?!?!"Yelled Yusuke. "I'm on the potty!!!!"Kuwabara screamed back. "Why does that not surprize me???" Yusuke said with a sweatdrop coming down his forehead face down. FLUSH!!!! "aaaaahhhhh......I feel much better now that I got that liver and onions out of my tummy!!!"Kuwabara said happily as he walked out of the bathroom. "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!!" Yusuke and Hiei moaned. Kurama woke up to the sound of Yusuke and Hiei gagging to death. "Owwy....That didn't feel special......"Kurama said with his hand on his forehead,"Who did this to me??Whoever did it will not have a good report in their special file!!!!!" Yusuke stood there with evil thoughts going through his head about how he was going to hurt Kurama next. "What did you want to tell me when I was on the potty Yusuke?"Kuwabara asked. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the carnival with me and Hiei tonigh-" "Why didn't you ask me to go to the carnival Yusuke??That wasn't very special ya know!! I just can't understand how y-"Kurama's words were abruptly cut short when Yusuke wrapped him up in duct tape so he couldn't move or complain. "Let's go!" Yusuke said. "What do we do with Kurama?"Hiei asked. "Ummmm....toss 'em in the trunk.We'll un wrap him when we get there,"Yusuke said.  
  
At the carnival........  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"Kurama screamed as Yusuke ripped the last piece of Duct tape off of him. "Well let's put it this way Kurama.....you don't look like you've been wrapped up in duct tape,you look like someone did a good job on you with a pair of scissors!!!"Kuwabara said. "OOOOOOO!!Let's go on that ride Yusuke!!!!"Hiei said as he pointed at the monster roller coaster. "Not yet Hiei,we are gonna go eat first.ok??"Yusuke said.Hiei looked at Yusuke with a sad,puppy-dog face.....and then he smiled.He picked up Yusuke,Kurama,and Kuwabara,then ran to a food place. "SIT DOWN!!!" Hiei screamed rushing everyone to order their food. "This is not very special Hiei,we have to order our own special food in our own speacial way,"said Kurama. "arg...Fine!!But make it quick!!"Hiei screamed. 4 hours later.......  
  
"Boy!!That food sure was special!!!"Kurama said. "okay,okay Hiei,we can go on the ride now!!"Yusuke said. "Yay!!!"Hiei screeched. "uh-oh....you have to be this tall to ride...."Kuwabara said. "Shortie Hiei can't go on!!"Yusuke said. "Wait!maybe his hair can.....no....that can;t reach the line either..."Kurama said. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!!!"Hiei screamed. later........  
  
"I can't believe they put me in a petting zoo......oooooooo!!!Look at the goat!!It has shiny horns!!!I'm gonna go touch 'em!!!"Hiei said as he walked to the goat. "BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The goat went as he kicked Hiei in the air when suddenly,CRASH!!!Hiei flew into the ice cream stand. As the others got off the ride,Kurama said, "Oh look!!!Hiei's getting ice cream!!!!" They all ran to Hiei. "While you're here,I want chocolate-chip cookie dough!!"Yusuke said. "I want vanilla with rainbow sprinkles!!"Kuwabara said. "I wan't Strawberry!!!"Kurama said. "thanx!!!"They all said. "C'mon Hiei!!You're such a slowpoke!!!"Yusuke yelled to Hiei after he got his head out of the roof. "Oh!!! I want to go on the pony rides!!!!!"Kuwabara yelled. "Okay you can go on with Yusuke!!! I'm gonna stay here with the special midget,Hiei!!!"Kurama said. Yusuke got a brown and white pony and Kuwabara got a donkey named Bob. Kurama looked at the guide for the ride which he thought was hot,but when he turned bach to lick his ice cream,it was gone!!!Hiei had pink ice cream on his nose. "Hiei,did you eat my ice cream?"Kurama asked. "No,I sniffed it to see if I could get high,but it all went up my nose!!!!"Hiei said. Kurama slapped Hiei across the face. "That's for eating my ice cream!!"Kurama yelled. "I didn't eat it!!! I sniffed it!!!!!"Hiei screamed.  
  
  
  
The END 


End file.
